Como siempre
by Alisse
Summary: Ginny Weasley tiene una vida aburrida, pero un inesperado encuentro la hará ver que muchas cosas no cambian


Como siempre  
  
Lamentablemente, ningún personaje es mío  
  
Amo con mi alma la lluvia, me encanta sentir las gotas caer por mi cuerpo lentamente. Siempre me ha gustado mojarme, por eso no uso paraguas. Mi mamá siempre me lo recriminó, "alguna vez caerás enferma y ya te querré ver", me decía después de volver de un paseo bajo la lluvia. Como nunca me he enfermado muy gravemente, aún no aprendo.  
  
Afuera llueve muy fuerte, pareciera que las nubes se están desquitando de los londinenses. Camino a la ventana y miro por unos momentos a la gente que corre para llegar a sus casas, ellos no saben lo exquisito que es sentir la lluvia cayendo en ti. pobres, no saben lo que se pierden por correr.  
  
Me apuro, si no lo hago llegaré tarde a mi trabajo y odio las cosas que mi jefe me dice, ¡es tan antipático!, más de una vez lo he mandado a freír monos al África cuando se empieza a poner pesado. es un milagro que no me haya despedido  
  
Mi vida en general es bastante monótona. demasiado, para mi gusto. Sola, casi sin amigos (excepto la esposa de mi hermano), trabajólica (si no soy así me deprimo, prefiero evitarme el problema), sin novio desde hace años. bah, qué importa.  
  
Lo que más odio de mi persona es que intento olvidarme de las cosas cuando me duelen, en vez de enfrentarlas, o me olvido de los demás al pensar en algún problema... pero yo creo que no soy la única, la gran mayoría de las personas deben ser así también  
  
Esa mañana salí casi corriendo del departamento, para variar, estaba retrasada para el trabajo, me demoré mucho en el desayuno. Lástima, casi no pude disfrutar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo  
  
Ese día algo pasaba, todo estaba raro (a mi parecer, claro), en el aire había una extraña sensación de felicidad, y se hacía sentir en las demás personas que me rodeaban  
  
-¡Buenos días!- dije entrando a la oficina, mojada  
  
-Otra vez mojada, tú no aprendes- dijo Mary, mi compañera de trabajo (también alguien cercano), le sonreí, se parecía mucho a mi madre en ese sentido  
  
-Ya Mary, me aburren tus sermones- le dije  
  
-Ya te quiero vez cuando te de una pulmonía.- me dijo, continuando con su trabajo  
  
-Si tú lo dices, cuando ocurra tendrás que ir a cuidarme  
  
-Espérate en la sombrita, porque yo no cuido a las personas que no se cuidan  
  
-Sí, sí, Mary- dije, sentándome en el escritorio -¿Alguna novedad?  
  
-Las dejé encima, nada muy importante  
  
Otro día igual a los otros, otro día igual a los que vendrán, no sé qué fue lo que hizo así mi vida, tan monótona, aburrida. Salí del trabajo a mi casa a la misma hora de siempre, después de haber trabajado lo mismo que todos los días. Virginia Weasley, si sigues así, te quedarás sola y cuando estés a punto de morirte, ni un perro llorará tu muerte.  
  
Siempre pienso en eso cuando camino a mi casa, es algo que da pena, pero lamentablemente es mi realidad. aún no haber encontrado a "esa" persona. muchas a mi edad ya tienen toda su vida planeada (tengo 25), y yo ni siquiera sé qué haré en un día más, en un mes más. en un año más.  
  
Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, a causa de la lluvia, tenía algo de frío. No me di cuenta que alguien, en frente mío, venía igual que yo, con la cabeza en otra parte. Chocamos, y se cayeron mis papeles al suelo  
  
-Disculpe.- dijo el hombre. lo supe en un instante. eras tú  
  
No has cambiado, sigues siendo tú Y yo sigo igual que siempre Enseguida te reconocí Fue un latido diferente  
  
Sin creerlo, levanté la mirada, sí. tu pelo negro es inconfundible, y tu voz también. Me quedé de piedra, tú te esmerabas en recoger los papeles que habían caído, quizás para que no se mojaran más de lo que estaban. No pude articular palabra, sólo mirarte, choqueada, sorprendida.  
  
-Ha.  
  
-Listo, aquí tie.- te quedaste callado, mirándome. ¿Acaso también me reconociste?, parece que por tus ojos sí lo hiciste. ¿Por qué guardas silencio?, ¿por qué siento extraña tu mirada?  
  
-Ginny.- murmuraste, sin quitarme la vista de mis ojos, no sé si te sonreí, no se qué hice. sólo atiné a continuar mirando, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?  
  
-Hola, Harry- dije, en un suspiro. Todo fue distinto, todo cambió alrededor mío. Tomándome el brazo con tu mano, me ayudaste a ponerme de pie. Por mi que esos momentos hubiesen sido eternos, ¿por qué lo más lindo tiene que acabar alguna vez?  
  
Me entregó los papeles y los recibí aturdida, las manos me temblaban. ¿Por qué, si te suponía cuento olvidado?. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado  
  
Será que tanto tiempo A penas nos rozó Sólo pasó por dentro  
  
Se le notaba muchísimo más maduro. Era lógico, el tiempo pasa. ¿cuántos años desde la última vez que lo vi?. siete años, es mucho tiempo  
  
Claro que el tiempo había pasado, pero tus ojos brillan igual que aquella vez. ¿por qué?, ¿tienes alguna explicación para esto?  
  
Inconscientemente, te miré de arriba abajo. Tu cabello estaba igual de rebelde que siempre, tus ojos esmeralda igual de profundos, igual de brillantes. Tenía la misma estatura. Vestía como muggle, con unos pantalones de tela negra, y un abrigo del mismo color. Nunca te había visto vestido así, ¿desde cuándo actuaba como muggle?  
  
Como siempre, como ayer Tú más hombre, yo más mujer Como niños, sin saber qué hacer  
  
Sí, también notaste que después de estos años tampoco había cambiado gran cosa, el cabello algo más corto, tomado en un medio moño, ahora uso un poco de maquillaje (¿lo notaste, cierto?). ¿Por qué todo se presenta así?, ¿por qué?  
  
¿Qué ocurre?, el tiempo pasa y nos seguimos mirando sin reaccionar. No nos podemos quedar todo el día mirándonos (aunque quisiera)  
  
-Hola Harry- dije, despacio, no quería que el tiempo pasara, pero por mucho que lo deseara, el tiempo sigue caminando  
  
-Hola, Virgin- me dijo, sonriéndome, ¡hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me llamaba así!. Tú lo hacías, ¿lo recuerdas?, siempre que me hablabas me decías así, tú eras el único y lo sigues siendo. No lo acepto de otra persona  
  
Otra vez sin palabras, son tantas las cosas que me gustaría decirte, preguntarte, pero a este paso se pasará el día y nosotros continuaremos aquí  
  
-¿Qué es de tu vida?- dije, intentando poner un tema, a pesar de que no lograba concentrarme, esos ojos siempre me traicionaban cuando estaba al frente de ellos, lo mismo ocurrió esta vez. ¿acaso la historia se repite?  
  
-Aquí, pasándola- respondiste, ¿noté tristeza en tu voz?. Miraste a los lados, ¿piensas irte tan pronto ya? -¿Tienes tiempo?- me preguntó -Podemos tomarnos algo  
  
No sé si disimulé mi alegría, pero asentí encantada. Nunca me habría negado a tal invitación  
  
-Por aquí cerca hay un restorant, ¿vamos allá?  
  
-Bien- le dije, me indico por donde era y caminé a su lado. ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?  
  
Una copa, un café Tú mirando, yo mírame Sin palabras, igual que aquella vez  
  
Mientras caminábamos, pensé en lo que podría decirle o preguntarle. Él también iba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no hablamos mucho. en realidad no cruzamos palabra. Llegamos a un pequeño restorant, y nos sentamos un poco alejados de los demás  
  
-Su pedido.- dijo el camarero, con una libretita y un lápiz, para anotar. Pensé unos momentos  
  
-Un café, por favor- pedí  
  
-¿El caballero?  
  
-. Quiero vino. blanco- dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado, yo lo miré, no sabía que le gustara el vino  
  
No me canso de mirarlo, y mientras más lo hago, más nerviosa me pongo. No soy capaz de decir ni dos palabras, ¡no se suponía que debiera ser así!, creía que lo había olvidado, que lo había superado, ¿por qué tengo que demostrar que estaba equivocada?  
  
El camarero trajo los pedidos, y nosotros aún no cruzamos palabras, sólo nos limitamos a mirar, ¿qué otra cosa?  
  
¿Tú que cuentas?, yo, ¿cómo estás? Tú nervioso, yo mucho más Es extraño, parece todo igual. igual  
  
-¿Y?- dijo, jugando con los dedos con la servilleta -Siete años es mucho  
  
-Así es. ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?- le pregunté, pesó unos momentos antes de responderme  
  
-Trabajo en el Ministerio- dijo  
  
-¿En el Ministerio?, ¿y cómo es que estás vestido de muggle?  
  
-Ah, es que vivo en el mundo muggle y hoy es mi día libre  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-¿Y tú?- me preguntó. Suspiré  
  
-Trabajo en el Diario El Profeta  
  
-He leído algunos artículos tuyos, son muy buenos  
  
-Me alegro que te gusten  
  
-¿Y con quién vives?  
  
-Sola  
  
-¿Sola?, ¿no estás en la Madriguera?  
  
-No, vivo aquí, unas cuantas calles más al sur, en un departamento  
  
-Ah  
  
Hablamos mucho, la tarde pasó. ¿Todo volvió a ser lo de antes?, ¿no puedes responderme?, ¿por qué?  
  
Se hace tarde, tengo que irme ya Tú te pierdes con la gente Los recuerdos y la realidad Se confunden lentamente  
  
Ya veo. después de la última vez que nos vimos viajaste un tiempo. y no te culpo, volviendo por tu ahijado, el hijo de mi hermano. Tan cerca y tan lejos, nuestra única conexión, nuestros amigos, y nunca encontrarnos en estos siete años  
  
Miré la hora, es muy tarde. Y creo que pensaste lo mismo, ¿cierto?  
  
-Oh, es muy tarde, debo irme, Virgin- me dijiste, pagando la cuenta  
  
-Yo también, se nos pasó el tiempo  
  
-Así es, recordando  
  
Ya en la puerta del lugar, nos miramos nuevamente, lentamente te acercas y te despides con un beso en la mejilla, y sonriendo, te alejas. Espero perderte con la vista para tomar el camino contrario a mi departamento, a mi soledad  
  
Recuerdos me invaden. ¿Y qué fue de lo nuestro?, ¿simplemente se acabó aquella noche?  
  
Levanté la vista. Me di cuenta que para mí aún no tiene fin, nunca lo tuvo. ¿Acaso para ti?, ¿algo ha cambiado en estos siete años de separación?  
  
Esperare un momento De vernos otra vez Y detener el tiempo.  
  
Otra vez la monotonía de mi vida. No creo que pueda salir de aquí algún día, es difícil separarse de esto  
  
Estoy sentada, esperando quién sabe qué cosa. Día libre. Día de pensamientos, me acuerdo de ti. ¿y tú, te has acordado?  
  
Suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, "nunca lo tuvo", ¿de qué sirve, si para ti sí?. Definitivamente, nunca saldré de este hoyo en el que estoy hundida  
  
Tocan el timbre. De seguro que es la vecina otra vez. ya me tiene harta, si es ella, juro que la mando muy lejos, ¡sólo me habla para estupideces!  
  
Abro la puerta y me quedo de piedra. ¡Ahí estás tú!  
  
-Hola, Virgin- me dices, sonriendo  
  
-Hola, Harry  
  
Guardamos silencio, reacciono. Te invito a pasar  
  
-¿No estás ocupada?  
  
-Para nada.  
  
-Que bueno, porque quiero hablarte de algo pendiente- me dijo sonriendo  
  
¿Acaso tuvo fin para ti?. esa mirada tuya me dice que no.  
  
Nota: Bueno, aquí está. no salió como quería, pero tampoco salió mal. ¿Qué opinan?  
La canción es "Como siempre", de Mocedades. Esa canción me encanta. Me salté la última parte, porque sino me cambiaba el final 


End file.
